ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?
by NeuroticSeduction
Summary: YAOI. A series of short anime oneshots. Each letter corresponds with the name of a char. from a variety of anime. Romantic and lustful. Pairs: DaiDark, EdRoy, GaaLee, HiKura, ItaSasu, LxLight, NaruSasu, AkuRoku, SoraRiku, IchiUryu, VinSeph, WolfVash
1. A is for Ayame

**NS: Well, here's the first chapter of my new fic. I actually had this idea for awhile, but I was recently reminded of it, and now I've decided to do it! It's simple, really. I just do a different anime character for every letter of the alphabet. I'll post one a week for 26 weeks and...if I get enough recognition, I might even do a sequel! **

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Fruits Basket  
Pairings: Ayame/Hatori  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 6/22/07  
Finish Date: 6/22/07  
Inspiration: -shrug- Dunno...**

**Chapter 1****: A is for**_** Ayame**_

* * *

Masterful fingers swept through the man's white, silken tresses. A purr escaped him, his half-lidded eyes trying to concentrate on the man in front of him. His own hands reached up to fondel ears and neck and face. 

Moist lips touched his forehead softly and traveled slowly down the bridge of his nose, eventually resting on another pair like themselves: an alien force protruding through his teeth, welcomed by a contented sigh.

Slightly parted lips moaned, "_Hatori_..." softly as a hand slipped into his blouse and brushed past a nipple. The doctor skillfully undid the buttons of both their shirts, dropping them to the floor.

He leaned Ayame backwards onto the examination table and climbed on top of him, pressing his painfully tightened pants into Ayame's thigh.

Lips dropped to leave a sloppy trail of kisses and love bites down Ayame's neck and chest, pausing to swirl his tongue into his lover's pale navel.

Back at Ayame's face, he had the snake panting and shuddering through throes of ecstacy.

"Hatori..._please_. I _need_ it..."

Expressionless, the doctor nodded and set to work on his belt.

* * *

NS: ...yeah. :sweat: I know it was short...they'll all be like that, but was it good? Hope so! And I hope you'll keep reading through the rest of my alphabet! Oh, and I know I'm evil to just...cut you off like that, but we can't have steamy sex on chapter one, right? -crickets- Okay, I guess we _could_, but we're not GONNA! xD

Up Next: Bakura/Ryou---> Yu-Gi-Oh!


	2. B is for Bakura

**NS: Welcome to chapter 2! Uhm...enjoy!**

OMG I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!! ...DUH. :)

_ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?_  
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 6/22/07  
Finish Date: 6/22/07  
Inspiration: Rock Music :nod:

**Chapter 2****: B is for**_** Bakura**_

* * *

Hiss after ecstacy-filled hiss was lifted from the very soul of the white-haired angel as above him, Bakura scraped his fingernails alonge his ribcage. Ryou's hands were bound tightly at the wrists above his head, but that's the way he'd always liked it.

A blade appeared in the dark's hands and he slid the metal carefully along Bakura's thigh, just barely slicing through, creating a new, long, thin scar to join with those already present...either self-inflicted or as a result of the two's previous encounters.

Red lust ran in rivulets down Ryou's pale leg, pooling on the sheet. One of many stains to come, left always as a reminder.

Another ripple of pleasure surged through the hikari and his back and bottom lifted up off the bed, straining against the rope that twisted, leaving its own dark reminders of what had happened and of the things to come.

Ryou began to suspect he would drown in his ecstacy when a hot tongue pressed hard to lap up the blood flow. He tried again to sit up, sending his erection, already open to the air, instantly on alert. Bakura licked up slowly, painfully, along the cut and Ryou fell into a fit of gasps and moans, Bakura's mouth traveling to the core of his pleasure that settled between his legs.

"Do you want this?" Bakura asked in a husky whimper, lips hovering mere inches from the head of Ryou's twitching manhood. Ryou arched his back again and tried to press forward into the man's mouth.

"Gods, yes!" he nearly screamed, voice thick with British accent Bakura so enjoyed hearing. A smirk played on Bakura's lips as he took the boy into his mouth.

The moans he received were a great reward.

* * *

**NS: eh heh heh...I rather enjoyed writing that one! -grins devilishly- And I bet you all loved reading it, too! eh:P Review!! **

Up Next: Cloud/Leon---> Kingdom Hearts I & II


	3. C is for Cloud

**NS: Hmm...Chapter 3, eh? NEAT!!**

OMG I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY/KINGDOM HEARTS!! ...DUH. :)

_ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?_  
Series: Final Fantasy  
Pairings: CloudLeon  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 6/22/07  
Finish Date: 6/24/07  
Inspiration: Marilyn Manson

**Chapter 3****: C is for **_**Cloud**_

* * *

"Leon! Not here! We're in a--" The spiky-haired blond was cut off by a pair of lips and a set of teeth attacking his neck. 

"I _know_ where we are, but it was either _your_ car or _my_ motorcycle..." Leon murmured, taking his boyfriend by the hips. Cloud considered that fact for a moment before sighing and pushing the brunette off of him. Leon gave him a confused look and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"We're _at least_ going to the backseat, dammit," he explained, crawling past Leon and plopping down on the seat. Leon gave a small smile and followed, turning slightly to look his lover in the eyes. His right hand lifted to brush blond tresses out of the man's blue eyes and Cloud leaned eagerly into the touch.

"Cloud...I love you." It wasn't a common thing for someone to say and mean it; especially Leon, but Cloud heard it all the time, all day long. It wasn't that he grew tired of hearing it, but by that point in their relationship, it really didn't _need_ to be said.

So instead of a response, Cloud leaned forward and pressed his lips to Leon's for an instant, then moved them to his jawline and worked northward. Just as he reached the rim of his ear, his left leg slung over to straddle the older's waist. A shudder ripped through Leon faster than a virus when Cloud hit the earlobe; Cloud had always known it was a major sweet spot.

The brunette jerked and a giggle spilled from Cloud's mouth, vibrating over the ear...causing another jerk and more laughing.

"It's not funny..." Leon mumbled.

"I think so." Cloud responded and pulled back, laying his head on Leon's chest. "I don't really think I'm in the mood anymore. Let's go in the house."

Leon groaned and ran his hand up through his hair.

"...fine."

* * *

**NS: Yay! Done! This one was really meant to be more sweet than anything else...And funny. Ha, and you all thought there was gonna be a little car-style chitty-chitty-bang-bang! Hope you still like it! I'll start work on D right away!!**

Up Next: Daisuke/Dark---> D N Angel


	4. D is for Daisuke

**NS: W00t! The fourth chapter commences! **

**Chapter 4****: D is for **_**Daisuke**_

* * *

Another priceless artifact clattered to the floor, buckling under the weight of two people. Having nothing to balance on, the two of them followed quickly, ripping the painting with each twist and push of Daisuke's back and bottom sliding across it. There was a hand in his scarlet hair, another resting on his cheek.

A tender digit pressed his lips apart and a wet, pink, muscle found its way between them. Ancient paint pressed to Daisuke's fingers and crumbled away onto them as he dug hard into the paper.

Deep violet hair fell down into the boy's maroon eyes, but he didn't, he _couldn't_ notice in the midst of kissing, touching, tongue, and deep breathing. A slender arm snaked around Daisuke's middle, pulling him closer, bringing what little space there was between them to a close.

Dark's tongue unhesitantly explored and massaged Daisuke's otherwise untouched cavern. His free hand found its way precariously into the back of Daisuke's shirt, resting on the soft, pale skin of the small of his back.

The older's lips dropped to Daisuke's neck, nipping and kissing at the adam's apple he found there. His tongue flicked out and slid slowly along the length of it, earning something akin to a purr from the smaller boy. Another sensitive patch of skin was found just under the collar bone, where Dark took it upon himself to suckle gently, basking in the silken sounds escaping the boy that accepted his gentle touch.

He heard his name being murmered time and again and no other one syllable could possibly draw such hardness from him as that.

_Dark._

He strained his hips forward, pressing into the other's erection, smaller and less experienced than his own.

_Mmm...Dark..._

Crimson danced along both their faces Dark swiftly pushed Daisuke's shirt up over his head, swiping that skilled tongue across the contours of his chest, into his bellybutton, along his nipple and bringing it to a hard peak.

_Oh...Dark...ahh..._

His own hand almost shot down to bring himself to a calm, but stopped, knowing the boy would need it too. Instead, he ground his hips into Daisuke's. A low moan fell from both pairs of lips and he did it again. A few more times and his pace quickened. The friction between them, even within the confides of clothing, brought them to come together. Warm, wetness filled the space between them, but they didn't care. Each let out a sigh of relief and ecstacy and Daisuke wrapped his small arm around Dark's neck, bringing him in for a kiss.

"Love you, Dark."

"...love you more."

* * *

**NS: WOOO! I made them climax in this one...it was WAAAY too long for what these are supposed to be, but...ah..oh well. Take note of what happened before they got on the floor. A cookie if anyone can guess where they are! **

Up Next: Edward/Mustang---> Fullmetal Alchemist


	5. E is for Edward

**NS: Alright, chapter 5 is about to begin! Ready your engines! **

OMG I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!! ...DUH. :)

_ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?_  
Series: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairings: Edward/Mustang  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 6/27/07  
Finish Date:  
Inspiration: Rock Music Again!

**Chapter 5:**** E is for **_**Edward**_

****

* * *

"I'm telling you for the last time, _Colonel_, I'm NOT doing it!" Came an angry blond screech through all of Eastern Headquarters. He stood firmly atop the desk of Roy Mustang, who stood him down with a smile.

"And I am telling you for the last time, _shorty_, that you _are_...or I'm cutting your funds for the next month." His elbows were propped on the desk, his chin atop folded hands. Edward drew back with a frown and crimson splashed across his cheeks. He crossed his arms and plopped down on his bottom.

"There is nothing you can say to make me do it."

"It's just one little undercover mission. Just pretend to be the man's daughter until we can locate her. It really isn't as big of a deal as you make it out to be."

"Wha-- then why don't _you_ do it?!" Roy laughed.

"Because _I'm_ not dressing up like a girl."

Edward gawked and slammed his hands down on the desk on either side of him. "That's exactly what I've been trying to tell yo--" Ed began, but was cut off as the papers beneath his hand slipped and he fell forward into the colonel's lap. Ed's eyes exploded to the size of ferris wheels and he pushed his hands to Roy's chest, forcing distance between them. "It was...I mean...Um, sorry!" he tried to explain while picking himself up off the man's lap.

Instead of hitting the blond or pushing him away, something entirely different happened: a pair of lips pressed to the back of his neck and traveled south, stopped only by the collar of Ed's jacket.

"What the hell are you--"

"Shh." He was commanded and a pair of lips took his over. Incoherent speech mumbled, "You talk too much."

* * *

**NS: Heh. Hehehe. It WASN'T all sexiness AND it WASN'T clear if Ed was going to take it or not:P Don't you hate that? xD Anyways...the whole 'royed office sex' thing is WAAAY overdone, I know, but I just didn't know where else to put them and I happen to have an uncontrollable fetish for it anyways! ...yeah. Long authornote...yeah. Review! **

Up Next: Fletcher/Russell--->Fullmetal Alchemist


	6. F is for Fletcher

**NS: Oh, yes! Break out the chips and salsa; chapter 6 has arrived!**

OMG I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!! ...DUH. :)

_ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?_  
Series: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairings: Fletcher/Russel  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 6/29/07  
Finish Date: 7/3/07  
Inspiration: 3 Doors Down/Evanescence

**Chapter 6:**** F is for **_**Fletcher**_

****

* * *

****

"Uhn...muh..._yes_..." The syllables fell incoherently from Fletcher's lips, a hot, pink tongue trailing down his chest. Soft blond hair fell down around it, barely brushing past a nipple. Barely, but still apparent.

Strong hands, calloused from work and labor, science and alchemy, rested on his hips, running smooth circles with the pad of his thumb. He pressed into the hipbone and dropped a line of kisses down to his navel, pausing to dip his tongue into it, then continuing on silently.

He caught the hem of Fletcher's pants in his teeth, teasing gently before a hand, smaller than his own, found its way into his hair. A small voice pleaded and Russell nodded in obedience, dragging his hands down to completely dispose of the useless cloth whose only purpose seemed to keep him from what was rightfully 'his'.

Russell stared down at his prize, taking in its beauty before any act was commited upon it.

"_Brother_..." The innocent voice breathed and Russell inhaled deeply, then crooked his neck to enjoy his meal.

* * *

**NS: -begins to giggle madly, evolving into full-throated laughter- Yes, that's right. I did it. What are YOU gonna do about it?! I thought so:P******

Up Next: Gaara/Lee--->Naruto


	7. G is for Gaara

**NS: -glances around- I'm already working on chapter 7?! AWESOME! WOO!  
**

**Chapter 7:**** G is for **_**Gaara**_

* * *

****

The hand on Lee's thigh tightened its grip and slid precariously upward. His breath hitched in his throat when a set of lips rested, scraping teeth gently over the delicate skin there.

"G-Gaara-_kun_...what about the...the mission...?" Lee asked, arching further into the sand nin's touch. Gaara nipped at the collar of Lee's spandex, growling deep in his throat.

"...damn the mission." Lee's hands lifted to grab hands of red hair, releasing and gripping again with the rhythm of bites and licks. A shudder tore through the older boy and his hips bucked forward involuntarily. As erections of both men hit one another, Gaara released a moan from slightly parted lips.

"_Gaa_..._ra_..." Lee breathed. Gaara hardened at the tone and slid his hands down to grasp his lover's bottom and thrust upwards, his own body pressing down. After a strangled groan escaped the other, Gaara repeated his motion, one hand reaching to relieve Lee of his pants.

"Don't be scared." Gaara muttered. It wasn't a question or a suggestion. It was an order, through and through.

Before Lee could notice the difference, they were both left in mere skin and sweat. Gaara was pressing to him, closer than either thought possible and there was a hardened member pressing to his entrance. Lee took a breath and braced himself, and just as he would have expected to have been penetrated, Gaara froze.

A silence settled over the area for a total of five seconds, followed by a shrill shriek. Daring to peek over Gaara's shoulder, Lee gulped and crimson settled over his features.

"Hello there...Temari.

* * *

**NS: Hmm...my writing style seems to have deteriorated halfway through this chapter... that's strange...-shrug- R&R!**

**Up Next: Hiei/Kurama--- Yu Yu Hakusho**


	8. H is for Hiei

OMG I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!! ...DUH. :)

**Chapter 8:**** H is for **_**Hiei**_

* * *

****

Warmth set over the cozy room lit solely by fireplace. Feet drawn to his chets, a blanket many sizes too large was draped over Hiei's shoulders which he had pulled tightly to his chest. The flames danced in his eyes, brightening the vibrant red orbs.

The transparent sections of the only window in the room had long-since frosted over from the cold and there was no sound save for the gentle 'plip' of fresh snow hitting the window and resting on its pane. A slight chill ran through Hiei, but it passed quickly. Behind him, he heard the door to the room open and shut with a shoprt squeak.

"I put extra marshmallows in yours, Hiei," The red-hair fox explained as he handed his friend a warm, brown mug, steam pouring from the opening.

"Hn," was the simple response he gave. Kurama smiled and took a seat behind him.

"You know, Hiei, I really enjoy these evenings with you." A short time passed and the youkai had not spoken, so Kurama went on. "It isn't often I get to spend time with you and when I do, those times are very special to me." Hiei still gave no spoken response, but furrowed his eyebrows, as if considering what the fox had said to him. "I know you probably don't believe me...with the way you've been treated your whole life, but..." Kurama paused to take a sip of his cocoa, "...I don't think I could imagine life without you," he finished in a soft tone.

The silence over them deepened until Hiei raised up a corner of his blanket.

"You look cold, Fox." Kurama blinked a few times, then nodded and scooted closer, joining Hiei under the blanket.

* * *

**NS: Well, okay then. There's chapter 8! Yeah, just a little shonen-ai for you that time...but I can't have all thechapters sounding the same, can I? Thought so! R&R!**

**TBC**

**Up Next: Itachi/Sasuke--- Naruto**


	9. I is for Itachi

NS: I started this one before a weekend+ sleepover with Seaki and another friend of mine, so...I kinda didn't get to write any of this one all that time...and I got really caught up with a lot of other non-fic items...which would explain the difference in the start and finish dates. :sweat: But the point is that it was done in time! ...in advance, actually. So be grateful!

OMG I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! ...DUH. :)

_ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?_  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 7/12/07  
Finish Date: 7/28/07  
Inspiration: Rock Music

**Chapter 9:**** I is for **_**Itachi**_

* * *

Mangled wrists tore desperately at their binds, struggling to break free of the strangling rope. It held his arms tied above his shoulders, matted firmly to his face and hanging carelessly unnoticed from the creases of his dry, cracked lips. His mouth hung open in silent gasp, little sound willing to be released.

The long marks stretched far across his chest, wrapping around his hips and even to his back. The only 'clothing' present on the boy was a leather choker and the chains connected to it. He was on the edge of death and his captor loved every minute of it.

After a long gap of time during which he was left to rot alone, another figure entered the room. He crossed the room to the bound Sasuke with hesitation.

"Struggling will only make it worse, Brother," he assured and brought the boy's naked appendage in his right hand. A long, slender index finger ran smoothly along the length of it, bringing it to life, his thumb running circles around the slit of his head.

A moan the boy was unable to keep inside spat from his lips in the form of a curse rather than an effect of pleasure. Nevertheless, his body unwillingly arched up into his brother's forbidden touch.

"I...tachi...why?" He managed through a fit of gasps as the man in front of him. Itachi's cruel lips curled upwards into a sick smile.

"Because I know...I know that _you want it._" He mocked Sasuke, two fingers of the other hand already probing the boy's virgin entrance.

* * *

**NS: Well...that was sick and wrong. Either way, I'm done with chapter 9! Yay! R&R!**

**TBC**

**Up Next: Joey/Kaiba--- Yu-Gi-Oh!**


	10. J is for Joey

NS: I am starting this as 12:08 in the morning on a whim just after finishing chapter nine and working on my original story, Chronicles of the Fangs, all day. Soo...sorry if the quality is not up to my usual standards.

OMG I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! ...DUH. :)

_ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?_  
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairings: Joey/Kaiba  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 7/28/07  
Finish Date: 7/28/07  
Inspiration: 'Poison (Flip 'n Fill Mix)' by Groove Coverage

**Chapter 10:**** J is for **_**Joey**_

* * *

Cards were scattered across the table. Half a deck was on the floor, the rest spread around the two. Another set of cards had fallen into a chair, some of those sliding onto the ground to meet with the others. 

A Blue-Eyes White Dragon lay facedown with a shining Red-Eyes Black Dragon underneath it. Upon the table was a similiar situation.

Hungry lips ravished tanned white skin, salty and warm from the heat and sweat of battle, but still the taste was far too good to ignore. Brunette hair fell in his face, but he didn't notice. A hand slipped into the front of his shirt, but he didn't notice. A tongue swept across the rim of his ear and still he did not notice.

No attention was given to anything taking place at all until Kaiba bit down hard on Joey's collar bone. A gasp burst from his mouth and his arched forward. Kaiba's pink lips kissed it gently in apology, but blond hair shook wildly form side to side. The message, though not spoken, was clear.

_'Don't apologize...Do it again.'_

And Kaiba did. His mouth opened a few inches and he bit down hard, scraping across Joey's pulse and stirring the moan of his name and an almost unnoticable shudder to be released. Kaiba repeated the action, this time withdrawing his hand from Joey's shirt and stroking his length from outside the confides of cloth. It pressed forward and ached for attention.

Kaiba knew this, but he would wait. He would tease. He would take Joey's pulse between his front teeth and run his tongue sideways rapidly until he had caused more waves of pleasure to rip through the beautiful man before him.

He undid the buttons of his own shirt painfully slowly and then ripped Joey's over his head. He immeadiately arched upward, pressing the bare heat of their bodies together, muscle rubbing against rippling muscle and when Kaiba began a forward and backward motion, Joey caught on quickly, moving in tune with him, the man's name coming out in whispered moans.

* * *

**NS: Hee hee...I finished that one in like 10 mins or less. Go me. I think it turned out pretty good too...R&R! Hee, on to the next chapter!**

**TBC**

**Up Next: Kakashi/Sasuke--- Naruto**


	11. K is for Kakashi

NS: Again, starting this JUST after chapter 9 and 10, plus work on Chronicles... Hope it's still okay! Enjoy! And the LINE BUTTON IS BROKEN! So deal with it.

OMG I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! ...DUH. :)

C. 11: K is for _Kakashi_

_ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?_  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Kakashi/Sasuke  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 7/28/07  
Finish Date: 7/29/07  
Inspiration: 'Poison (Flip 'n Fill Remix)' by Groove Coverage (What? I LIKE this song, dammit...)

"Don't you think we should be--" Sasuke began, tiptoeing through the dense enemy forest, carefully scaling the area. However, his concern for the safety of himself and his sensei was cut off by dark blue cloth pressing to his mouth. His eyes widened in shock, but settled back to normal and pulled away. The man gave him a sympathetic look.

"What?"

"Okay, first of all, why are you doing that on a mission? Second, if you're going to do it..." Sasuke reached forward, "...do it right," he said sternly, jerking the mask down away from his face and pressing their lips together _properly_. "A kiss isn't a kiss if its not skin-to-skin," Sasuke informed him and caressed the untouched skin of Kakashi's face with the pad of his thumb. Said man covered Sasuke's hand with his own and leaned back in for a chaste kiss.

"You sound like a girl when you talk like that," he joked, reaching to pull his mask back up with the free hand. Sasuke's shot up to wrap his fingers around the cloth and held it there.

"How dare you insult me. I'll have to teach you a lesson..." he threatened with a smirk. Sasuke captured Kakashi's lips once more, dipping a hand into silver lockes and earning a purr from his perverted teacher.

**_XxX_**

**NS: Wow...I know these are short, but this is ridiculous! Hm, oh well. I'm not experienced in this pairing...at all. So I kind of made up my own material entirely. It's short and the characters are slightly OOCed but that's the way I think they would have if they were together. So sue me.  
TBC**

**Up Next: L/Light--> Death Note**


	12. L is for Light

**NS: Writing this chapter was put on hold and skipped for awhile (but it was done many weeks ahead of when I actually posted it, so none of you would have noticed...) because I have read VERY little Death Note and only seen the anime in AMVs. I HAVE gotten a lot of info from my friend, Seaki, but not enough to know the characters very well. So I had to get her to help me find some good fics and do research on Light and L(haha Lawliet xD). So if its not great, be nice in your review. This is **_**my first**_

OMG I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE!! ...DUH. :)

**Chapter 12:**** L is for **_**L**_Yes, Light was aware of the sixty-four cameras adorning his room. And yes, he knew who was on the other side of them, watching his every move. He didn't know what L looked like or what would drive him to such illegal lengths just to find Kira.

But that didn't matter.

Light's only goal at the moment was to convince L (and whoever else that was watching) that he wasn't Kira. A smirk fell over his sense when he stumbled upon a realizatin: there was one single act which could not be considered more normal for a seventeen year old boy to do...and so he set to work on it.

Light began by standing almost directly in front of the camera watching his bed. He double-checked the lock on his door, then toyed with the hem at the bottom of his shirt before lifting it over his head and past his skinny arms.

L looked on with curiosity. He was always eager to learn and perhaps whatever Light had in mind would turn out to be some ritual of Kira's...

The light brunette turned away from that camera a moment and when he was back facing it again, the jeans he had been wearing fell to the floor, along with a pair of black boxer shorts. He stood still for a moment, stark naked, contemplating if he should even continue at this point, but took a breath and decided it was for the best.

Black, bug-eyes, wider than ever, stared intently at the screen in front of him. L glanced over both shoulders, but remembered all of the officials had gone home for a break and Watari should be in bed at that time of night. Light pink already tinted his cheeks and the end of his right thumb was being knawed in his mouth.

"What in the world could he be doing...?" He wondered aloud.

Light Yagami sat on the end of his bed and slid back to the headboard, slinging his legs to either side of the blanket. He raised a hand to gently stroke with his palm, the underside of his member. It rose slightly on its own and he hissed sharply, pink rising in his face. He gripped in tighter and jerked it enough to bring to a full erection, nearly touching his bellybutton--a good seven inches, no doubt.

L had, at this point, dropped his own trousers to the floor and dragged his knickers to his knees, two fingers gently probing his own half-erection, a full-blown blush taking over the majority of his face. His free hand had its thumb jammed so hard into his front teeth that it was near bleeding.

Light had somewhat of a rhythm going by now; he would jerk quickly twice, then on the third, bring his bottom off the bed just a little, thrusting slowly into his hand, instead of allowing the palm to do all the work. As the effectiveness of that slowly wore off, he moved into three fast grips and two slow thrusts.

L found himself repeating the teenager, wearing nothing but a plain white tee and a crimson face. His right hand had moved from his mouth to propel him from the chair and power his strokes.

The teenager threw his head back and let his mouth hang open in silent gasp as he lifted on only his feet and one hand and he lost track of all rhythm.

"Ngh...ahh!" he cried out in a final act of pleasure and a heavy flow of cream covered his abs and chest. He fell back on the bed panting and lazily reached over for a conveniently-placed towel to wipe himself clean.

A young genius found himself in a similar position, white essence covering his shirt of the same color and dripping from between his legs to the floor.

"Light...you may or may not be Kira...but either way, I'll have to keep this recording in a safe place for...evidence."

**NS: TEEHEE! This was FUUUUN to write! I've never written masturbation before, I've never SEEN it done, and I'm not male, so if something is off, it's not my fault! T-T...uhm, R&R!**

**Up Next: Mustang/Hughes--> Death Note**


	13. M is for Mustang

NS: Weeeellll...I'm listening to rock music while writing yaoi and that usually works for me...

OMG I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!! ...DUH. :)

_ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?_  
Series: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairings: Mustang/Hughes  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 7/30/07  
Finish Date:  
Inspiration: still 'Poison (Flip 'n Fill Remix)... I :heart: repeat

**C. 13: M is for **_**Mustang  
**_

Matching blue uniforms lay forgotten on the opposite side of the large room, a silver pocketwatch hanging from one of the pants pockets. A pair of thin rectangular glasses were placed almost carelessly on the side table, misted from the heat of the room.

Short pants and gasps echoed all around them, filling their ears with surges of one another's pleasures. Fingers danced along the toned chest of a soldier and alchemist, back arching slightly in response. The skilled digits worked every inch of sensitive skin and places where he knew Mustang would never be able to hold in his excitement.

A hot mouth pressed to the alchemist's collar bone and tongue swiped upwards, falling back down with the closing of jaws. Teeth bit hard, nipping with canines and dragging south to navel. Shaky hands rose to fill with chocolate hair, massaging Maes' scalp as best he could with what little concentration he was, at that moment, capable of.

There they both lay, in sheer skin, their only clothing sweat and tension, a hard organ pressing into Hughes' stomach, aching for attention and starving for stimulation. Maes' snaked his hand around under Mustang and lifted his back and bottom, which the man quickly adhered to.

"God, Roy...you're so sexy..."

The simple sentence drove Mustang insane and he grabbed Hughes' back with both hands and pulled himself up, rhymically bringing their two members to rub against the other. A trail of saliva trailed down Roy's chin and Maes' bent to kiss it away, finding his way to the man's open lips and slipping his tongue inside.

Their kiss matched their thrusts, though neither had yet to be penetrated and through the excitement and heat of it all, Roy released a shudder and arched forward, reaching his limit and spilling lust over both their stomachs.

Hughes broke the kiss for an instant and trail his tongue up Roy's abs, running through his essence. Moments later, when the thrusts picked back up, it was Maes' turn to reach a climax and he collapsed atop his lover, both of their stomachs coated in a different kind of love.

**NS:O wow. I wrote that. ...neat! xD! I think a little OOC was in order, but not too much...not that there was much characterization in this one anyways, but still. Meh...R&R!  
TBC**

**Up Next: Naruto/Sasuke--> Naruto**


	14. N is for Naruto

**NS: Nothing much to say.**

**.:(insert character here):. means POV of that character. **

OMG I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 8/20/07  
Finish Date: 8/23/07  
Inspiration: heehee...'Poison (Flip 'n Fill Remix)' I srsly recommend you dowloading this track. It's kept me company for several chapters. I think I'll fill the space of chapter 16 with these lyrics...since I have no character for 'P'. ;;**

**Chapter 14:**** N is for **_**Naruto**_

.:Naruto:.

_"Sasuke...I don't want you to go..." I pleaded uselessly with my koibito, clinging to him for these last few hours we had before he would leave. He petted my head lovingly and layed a gentle hand on my arm wrapped around his waist._

_"I don't want to go either, Naruto. But it's not as if I have a choice." He took my face in his hands and guided me up towards him. A few stray tears fell hopelessly down my cheeks and he kissed them away gently._

_"What if...something happens?" I choked, not even wanting to dare the words. Our naked foreheads bumped together and he rubbed them side to side slightly._

_"Then you'll go on. You'll live, Naruto; with or without me."_

_I punched him._

_"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that! Are you insane?!" He acted as if nothing happened and just dragged me up into his lap. He cradled me like a baby and my ear was pressed so tightly to his chest that I could feel his heart beating beneath it._

_"...and if something happened? What would you do, then? Kill yourself? What a stupid thought. The village has to have a sixth hokage don't they? Do you really want someone else to get to it first? No, you don't. Because you are the number one, knuckle-headed, hyperactive ninja and no one can ever forget it. And most of all.." he pulled me up closer to his face and whispered into my ear, hot breath tickling my skin, "you are mine."_

_All that did was bring more tears and I clung to his shirt, dampening it. "I'll die, Sasuke. I really will." I looked up at him, eyes full of liquid sadness and heartaching truth and he kissed me._

_I never found out what happened to Sasuke after that, as he never returned. But I had always assumed the worst. I promised you, Sasuke. The last words you heard me say was that promise, and today I fulfill it._

_Good bye, Sasuke Uchiha. I am forever yours._

_Love,  
Naruto Uchiha_

**NS: Yes, yes. He killed himself. Saddy sad. I didn't mean for that to happen, but oh well, I like a little variety. R&R!**

TBC

Up Next: Orochimaru/Kabuto-- Naruto


	15. O is for Orochimaru

**NS: Hmm...I'm not really in the mood to write this, but I want to hurry and finish the alphabet, so here we go anyways... Oh and yeah, his legs are bandaged, too. Deal w/ it . **

OMG I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Orochimaru/Kabuto  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/16/07  
Finish Date: 12/19/07  
Inspiration: XM Radio -- Flight 26/the goddamn fly buzzing around my monitor that I'm about to fucking smush**

**Chapter 14:**** O is for **_**Orochimaru**_

"Kabuto, I _will_ destroy the Leaf village!" Orochimaru promised loudly, clenching fangs and teeth. Across from him, the silver-haired, former Leaf nin nodded.

"Soon, Lord Orochimaru. Very soon."

"If it were not for my foolish dead sensei and these damned arms, we would attack immeadiately. Leaf is weak."

"I agree completely. In a few days, we will seek out Lady Tsunade. I'm sure she will not be able to refuse our proposal."

Silence.

Kabuto glanced up from his place on bent knees, tying his lord's fresh bandages. "Lord Orochimaru...? Is there something wrong?" A disgruntled sound emerged from between the snake's lips and he nudged Kabuto to the left with his knee.

"You left the bandages too loose on this side. _Fix it_." He commanded, a slight whine hidden in the depths of his statement. Kabuto blinked, then nodded.

"Right away, Lord Orochimaru..." he murmured, releasing the ties to reveal his naked leg once more. "I...don't think the wraps go up high enough. I'm going to have to remove your pants..." He mumbled, hair falling into his face as he looked downward to avoid Orochimaru seeing the tinge of pink across his cheeks. The snake said nothing as Kabuto took the waist of his pants between his fingers and slid them slowly down his bandaged legs.

Orochimaru peered down at him through slit pupils and half lids. His chin turned upwards slightly, gaze almost expectant as he stared through Kabuto. Hand shaking slightly, it rested between the man's thighs. The snake's breath hitched in his throat. The silveret kept his right hand busy tying and retying the bandages, which his left hand applied smart amounts of pressure, which eagerly pressed back.

Orochimaru slid forward a few inches in his seat and layed his head back, eyes near closed.

It wasn't long, and took no instruction, before Kabuto had stolen away the little that remained covering Orochimaru's erection, and took the appendage into his mouth.

**NS: Well, I'm trying to get these done, but I'd better pick up the pace if I expect to finish by the end of the month...:sweat:**

**  
TBC **

Up Next: Poison (Flip N Fill Remix)-- Groove Coverage 


	16. P is for Poison

**NS: Well, here it is. The series-less chapter. I failed to think of a P name, so here are the lyrics to the song I listen to, to write this fic.**

OMG I DON'T OWN GROOVE COVERAGE!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Music  
Pairings: Me and You  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 8/23/07  
Finish Date: 8/23/07  
Inspiration: Writing**

**Chapter 16:**** P is for **_**Poison (Flip N' Fill Remix)**_

You're cruel, device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison   
I don't wanna break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and its needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison   
You're poison running trough my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

Running deep inside my veins   
Poison burning deep inside my veins  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running trough my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running trough my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

**NS: ...pretty much yeah. lol. Enjoy the lyricsness.**


	17. Q is for Quent

**NS: Before I even start writing this, I realize this is basically an impossible pairing, but I could NOT think of a Q! So here to go. :D**

OMG I DON'T OWN WOLF'S RAIN!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Wolf's Rain  
Pairings: Quent/Kiba  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/20/07  
Finish Date: 12/20/07  
Inspiration: Marilyn Manson: Eat Me, Drink Me CD**

**Chapter 16:**** Q is for **_**Quent**_

Quent did not venture down the alleyway anticipating getting knocked to the ground, but that is exactly what happened. Waiting there was a fairly tall young man with dark chocolate hair and vibrant blue eyes. But more than that, he was very much om heat and the blond had picked quite the wrong time to stumble upon him.

Kiba's pants and accessories had already been dropped to the ground long before Quent had ever arrived, as he vigerously tried to rid himself of an ever-growing problem plaguing his groin all by his lonesome. Luckily, or perhaps unluckiliy, Quent walked up on this act.

Instincts taking full effect, Kiba pounced immeadiately, tongue forced deep into Quent's mouth before he could even recognize that he was on the ground. Seconds after, he would be seperated from all such clothing below the waist.

Kiba's eyes, glowing feral in the dark alley, stared into and straight through Quents's. There was so emotion in his gaze. No hesitation or regret. There would be no remorse for what he was prepared to do. Quent knew this and yet somehow he did not outwardly object.

Perhaps he wanted to feel it for himself. Or, perhaps a part of him harbored some sort of feeling for the wolf above him. He did not have time to think about it, however, for Kiba spat on his palm and touched the slick to Quent's entrance. Within moments of being probed with two, then three fingers, Kiba was /truely/ inside him.

And an inhuman howl rang through the night.

**NS: Wow! I thought this would be hard to write, but I wrote it all nonstop for about 10 minutes and here it is! Yay!**

**  
TBC**

Up Next: Roxas/Axel-- Kingdom Hearts


	18. R is for Roxas

**NS: I have no plan:D I am going to wing it:D Enjoy:D**

OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Kingdom Hearts (II)  
Pairings: Roxas/Axel  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/23/07  
Finish Date: 12/23/07  
Inspiration: Anger at family and good ass tunes.**

**Chapter 17:**** R is for **_**Roxas**_

"Axel please! You can't just walk away from me! I love you..." The crimson-haired man slowed in his pace, but did not stop. The blond continued, taking no more than five steps after him. "And don't you dare say you don't love me too! Don't you ever lie to me like that!"

Axel inhaled deeply. He was only doing what he knew he had to. This was the only solution he could find.

"I never loved you. Don't feed yourself such ridiculous ideas." Every word spoen gripped both their hearts with fiery fingers.

Roxas felt his knees go weak, but he would not fall.

Axel felt every breath leave his body, but he would not breathe.

The both of them felt hot, wet tears sting the corners of their eyes, but they _would not cry_.

Axel, not realizing at first that he had stopped, picked up his feet and moved forward.

"It isn't that easy you know..." Roxas whimpered.

Axel winced and paused yet again, foreboding further message from the boy.

"Please, just...turn around, Axel."

He did so, slowly, sighing, hating that he was not walking away as he had promised himself he would do. He should have known Roxas would never go down without a fight and _he_ would never be able to go down without Roxas.

Emerald eyes gasped slightly and again the tears attempted to fall. In one shaky hand, Roxas held a short, white, plastic, stick and with the other, he was rubbing his abdomen almost solemnly.

All at once, the thoughts of leaving, the plans for a new life, the false hate he had accused himself of having, all fled and he rushed to Roxas. To his lover. He gathered the now sobbing boy into arms and apologized. Again and again he took away all the lies and harsh words he had fed the one person he nothing but loved.

**NS:gonk: YES, it was MPreg, but NO I didn't plan it to be that way. It just sorta...happened... ;; gomen.**

**  
TBC**

Up Next: Sora/Riku-- Kingdom Hearts


	19. S is for Sora

**NS: Wow. I'm at a blank. Starting from nothing! Wonder what I'll come up with this time...**

OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Kingdom Hearts (I & II)  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/25/07  
Finish Date:  
Inspiration: iPod, baby**

**Chapter 18:**** S is for **_**Sora**_

_...and as the snowflakes hit his tongue, chills made him shiver, but the warm hug he received brought forth a great many more._

Sora sighed contently and sat back in his chair, the final chapter of his novel finally complete. He grabbed a mug of warm cocoa with marshmallows in his hands and took a few sips, the chocolate drink warming his whole body.

"Ah. A fitting reward for a job well-done." He told himself aloud. Arms draped over his shoulders and a kiss pressed to the top of his head.

"I couldn't agree more. So finally done, huh?" A second voice asked from above him. Sora placed his hands over both wrists and snuggled into them.

"Yep, Riku! _Winter Solstice_ is all finished! I can't wait to call my publisher!"

"Congrats, Cubby. But _I_ think..." Riku paused and slid around the chair, dropping to his knees in front of Sora. "...that..." his voice was falling slowly as he took the keybearer's zipper pull in his teeth "...you deserve _so_ much more of a reward..."

Pink took over Sora's face. "R-riku? Wh-what are you doing?"

He received a smirk in response.

Riku dragged the zipper slowly down and unfastened Sora's button.

_Pulse, pulse, pulse..._

The cloth of the pants had risen slightly, as if the organ itself knew what was about to become of it. The silveret took hold of Sora's pants with both hands and shrugged them down to his knees.

_Pulse, pulse, pulse..._

It did know. And so did Sora.

He wore nothing beneath the jeans and he quickly sprung to attention, a wet Riku-tongue trailing its way up the length. Sora's breath hitched and he gripped the arms of the chair, eyes glancing across the room to the calender with a split-second smirk before closing them.

And he thought to himself, _Well, Sora. Merry Christmas._

**NS: Wow. I think I'm enjoying this whole 'don't plan any fucking thing at all and see what happens' business. They're turning out pretty sweet so far. Well, at least **_**I**_** think so. Maybe a little review will tell me what /you/ think? -nudge-**

**TBC**

**Up Next: Tidus/Auron--- Final Fantasy X and X-2/Kingdom Hearts**


	20. T is for Tidus

**NS: I'm not really sure how to even play these characters... 'cept what info I've gathered from KH...;;. Soooo... Smut it is! Woo!**

OMG I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY/KINGDOM HEARTS!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Final Fantasy X (Kingdom Hearts II)  
Pairings: Tidus/Auron  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/26/07  
Finish Date:  
Inspiration: Marilyn Manson, baby**

**Chapter 19:**** T is for **_**Tidus**_

A shaky hand ran up through rugged sandy blond hair and drew a shiver of sorts. Golden-brown eyes remained half-lidded, staring remotely up at the fallen angel above him. Just the barest hint of smile was apparent and playing delicately on Auron's pale lips, his good eye gone soft and kind as he stared almost intently at Tidus.

Strong legs held him hovering above the boy on the soft spring matress. A dark blue comforter hung off the edge of the bed, the only material seperating Auron from Tidus. Tired of its interfering ways, Auron ripped the cover away, dragging it down past Tidus' waist.

Neither of them had yet verbally acknowledged what was happening. In was inevitable, and yet it was put off.

Tidus kept his arms above his head, wrist upon wrist, as if bound together. He kicked the blanket the rest of the way off and wrapped his legs around Auron's waist and used them to power him closer. Their chests collided, Auron wincing slightly as his left arm crashed into Tidus.

Auron's chocolate stare tore through Tidus and before he could stop himself, a hand reached shakily up to his neck, bringing him down, meshing their lips together.

It began soft, quiet, sensual. But suddenly, that wasn't enough. Tidus scratched at the back of his neck, dug into him, brought him closer to him. Auron released a small moan into their lips and pressed harder as he so apparently intended.

Auron's hips ground fiercely into Tidus and mews of approval fell from his closed mouth.

They didn't know why they were doing this. They didn't know what drove them to each other. They didn't know why any of it was happening. And most of all, they didn't know /why/ they loved each other.

**NS: hmm...I dunno. I've never EVER even THOUGHT about writing this pairing before, but I suppose its alright. It does okay, anyways. Review and tell me what you think.**

**TBC**

**Up Next: Uryu/Ichigo--- Bleach**


	21. U is for Uryu

**NS: Well, I've never written OR read any Bleach fics, but...I really like the show, so hopefully that will make up for it!**

OMG I DON'T OWN BLEACH!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Bleach  
Pairings: Uryu/Ichigo  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/27/07  
Finish Date:  
Inspiration: hm...dunno.**

**Chapter 20:**** U is for **_**Uryu**_

Ichigo Kurasaki was not sure who exactly had given Uryu an ice cream cone. He did not know who had let the man escape after hand. And he _especially_ did not know who in their right mind could possibly come up with the immense punishment, nay _torture_, of sitting said man _directly in front of him_.

It was homicide in its truest form.

Ichigo watched in amusement as Uryu almost skillfully wrapped his tongue around the frozen vanilla treat. It was hot and getting hotter (pun intended, my dearest Ichigo) and as it did such, the cream was swifting melting and cascading down over Uryu's fingers.

As he shifted them to turn the cone, they pulled apart, sticky strings left between them. Noticing this finally, Uryu lifted the waffle cone to his lips and reached out with his tongue to lick it away. Residue from the cream was strung around his mouth and down his chin. Much of it still stained his fingers and he continued to lick.

_Oh my god. Why doens't he know how to put that thing in his mouth without getting it all over the place? Ack! Not like that! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts..._

And it was at that moment that something horrible happened to both Ichigo and Uryu, but for completely different reasons. The bottom of the ice cream cone began to leak.

And then, all at once, it all fell out of Uryu's cone and into his lap. That was it. That was the stick that broke the camel's back.

Ichigo dropped to the floor in front of him and smirked up. His little pink tongue stuck out... and lapped at the white cream between Uryu's legs. There was little protest from the man, as he had secretly planned it all from the beginning. Pleasure rose (as did a few _other_ things) and he simply arched into Ichigo's persistant tongue.

...why ruin his fun?

**NS: Bwuahaha. I thought that was rather funny. And whats up with me and blow J's lately? Hm. Must be a fetish urge coming on. -shrug- Review! **

**TBC**

Up Next: V is for Vincent-- Vincent/Sephiroth


	22. V is for Vincent

**NS: Hmm...no general idea yet again. Ah well. I need to finish this fic and I shall!**

OMG I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VII!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairings: Vincent/Sephiroth  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/28/07  
Finish Date: 12/28/07  
Inspiration: Nothing. oo srsly. I dun have music...T.T**

**Chapter 21:**** V is for **_**Vincent**_

.:Vincent:.

We lay there in utter silence.

Not a word; not a sound of any kind. After the first thirty minutes, I believe he fell asleep waiting for my answer that never came. All around us black and red hair entertwined with unending silver tresses. It was in my face. It was in his face. It covered parts of both of our naked bodies.

Our clothes were strewn about the room. The only thing I still wore was the strip of red around my forehead. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. None of what was happening made any sense to me.

I'm not sure how it happened.

What began as little more than a meek friendship, had somehow brought us to _this_. This was not the first time we had made love. Rough or gentle. Angry or passionate. Sometimes all of them at once.

It was never spoke of afterwards. Never acknowledged in any way. We would simply gather up our clothes and get on with our lives.

But tonight, something happened. Tonight was different because after we were finished, laying there in after-ecstacy, Sephiroth spoke. He asked me a question.

"Do you love me?"

I didn't have anything to say. I was at a complete shock and standstill. That wasn't something Sephiroth would say. That wasn't something _anyone_ _should_ say. Not in that situation. But I had no answer for such a question. I barely had an answer for anything period. I wasn't even sure of the right thing to say.

What did he _want_ the answer to be?

And did that mean he _loved_ me? There was only one way to find out...

I turned over and touched Sephiroth's shoulder, rocking him gently. His eyes opened; I guess he wasn't asleep afterall.

"Seph... I think... I love you."

He stared blankly at me for a few moments, then touched his hand to the back of my head, bringing me down. Our lips were nearly touching.

"I think I love you too."

**NS: WOAH! OOC ALERT MUCH?! Yikes! D: Well, nobody kiiill me. This just ended up like this. **

**TBC**

Up Next: Wolfwood/Vash-- Trigun


	23. W is for Wolfwood

**NS: La la la la la. 7000 hits makes Nes vair vair amusant and happy-happy. Thanks you guys! Really! **

OMG I DON'T OWN TRIGUN!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Trigun  
Pairings: Wolfwood/Vash  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/28/07  
Finish Date: 12/28/07  
Inspiration: Evanescence**

**Chapter 22:**** W is for **_**Wolfwood**_

.:Wolfwood:.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

It covered me; it covered him.

My hands and face and hair were caked with it. It was all over his chest and neck.

The enemy dead surrounded us both. Neither of us was sure what happened. In the middle of the fight, there was an explosion of sorts, and when the smoke cleared... this is what was left.

We stared at each other, barely five feet away. His crystal blue eyes shimmered breifly, then clouded and moisture from them met his cheeks. I watched his knees buckle beneath him and I caught his heavy body just before it hit the desert ground.

He grabbed hold of my bloody jacket sleeves and tore at them. Not angrily, but fearfully.

"Did we do it?" He asked quickly, words slurring together. I shook my head no, but I don't think he believed me. His eyes slammed shut and he buried his face into my chest.

"Vash. We didn't do it. How could we have done it? You would never hurt anybody, right?" My voice was unusually calm and understanding, almost mother-like. I suppose a part of me sensed that Vash needed it to be that way.

He uncovered his face, the fresh blood there smeared far and wide. As for the next thing that happened... I can't recall exactly... It was unexpected, but...

I felt myself lean in and place a bloody kiss to Vash's forehead. For a moment, he only stared at me, until he grabbed hold of my jacket and pulled me down, laying his lips over mine in a bruising kiss.

It was fire and ice and cake and candy and anything I could have wanted. For him, it was probably donuts.

And there we sat, in the midst of a former battlefield, covered in blood, holding each other and kissing. Yeah. It doesn't make sense to me either.

**NS: Heh. Well... anyways. xD;; That was weird. Uhm, I don't know what kind of weird animal this is, but it was...em. Er. Yeah. R&R! **

**TBC **

Up Next: Xemnas/Riku-- Kingdom Hearts 


	24. X is for Xemnas

**NS: Yeah...rather late with this, but...ah well. I lost inspiration, what can I say? Um, read some more of my useless crap, please! 8D**

OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Kingdom Hearts (II)  
Pairings: Xemnas/Riku  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 12/31/07  
Finish Date: 3/10/07  
Inspiration: Marilyn Manson: Lest We Forget**

**Chapter 24:**** X is for **_**Xemnas  
**_

Thin, pale fingers tore at the very _roots_ of silver tresses that seemed to echo themselves. Dark, tanned skin pressed flush to the paleness as our chests met.

It was a meeting of chance, of unimportance, of unexpectance beyond belief.

Hot red blush painted my face and torso, still uncomfortable with the happenings. What was going on? How had Xemnas managed to get the two of us into such a position?

Maybe it was the empty, fallen-over bottle of Merlot on the table beside us?

Or maybe it was the soft, tinkling music playing gently in the background?

Maybe it was even the sweet and harmless innocence he had been whispering to me for hours.

Whatever it may have been, I do not appreciate the situation in which I ended up in. However, I cannot say that I regret it. I cannot truely regret anything for in that instant, at the precise moment at which I chose such a decision, I picked exactly what I wanted to happen. And it did. The fault falls on me.

In my head, there was a little voice telling me, "No... no... don't do it, Riku. You'll wish you hadn't... Its not worth it... Don't risk all of your happiness for just this one night of pleasure..."

But the alcohol invading my virgin veins was telling me otherwise. It was the truth controlling my body's movements and it was that which made all of the decisions to press against him, to remove my pants, to put my mouth on his body and love his on mine...

My body was loving it and... so was I.

So much attention. The chance to be uke. The ability to lay back and let it be done for a change... it was a somewhat welcomed change.

But of course, I had known it was bad from the moment it began and still I went through with it and all bad deeds come with terrible, terrible consequences...

...as I came to realize when the lights flicked on and the grocery bags in Sora's arms crashed to the floor...

**NS: D: NO! BAD RIKU! Cheating on Sora... bla. Yay! New chapter! x)**


	25. Y is for Yuki

**NS: Um, ohayo? xD; Hokai, hokai. I know that I was supposed to finish this fic before January 1st and its now March, but..eh. I ran out of inspiration. If it makes you feel any better, you aren't the only ones left out. My entire fanbase hates me right now because I am so very behind on updates. **

**Well, anyways, I wrote this chapter because I'm sitting here in ASP (saturday school ) and I have NOTHING to do. So I said, "Hey! Let's finish ABCs so maybe my fans might forgive me... maybe." -shifty eyes- **

**So please don't hate me! -flinch- I love you all!**

OMG I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Fruits Basket  
Pairings: Yuki/Kyou  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 3/1/08  
Finish Date: 3/1/08  
Inspiration: Boredom. And... Utada Hikaru :DD**

**Chapter 25:**** Y is for **_**Yuki  
**_

_"Is it because when I hug you, you don't transform?"_

He had once asked me that. But I didn't really have an answer. Maybe that /was/ part of it. But I know there had to be more. A deeper, underlying answer.

Was it because he was never afraid to press his flesh flush to mine?

Was it because I never saw him once recoil when I reached out to touch him?

Was it because he would lean me back in his arms, my ear to his heartbeat, and whisper his life to me?

Or maybe it was the late nights when we sat up well part midnight and I listened over and over again to his murmured 'I love you's'.

He gave me the most refreshing feeling of warmth and security and... love.

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss it. To hold his hand or feel his arms around me, just for one last time.

And now I can just feel the tears welling up and could just _die_...

...but that would be too easy. I mourn him, but if I died, who would be left to mourn me?

There isn't much I can do. I could try to forget him... but then I know I could never forget. His voice, his smile, his tears... his warmth. They all seem to fresh in my mind, even though its been over a month now...

I could put a bullet through my teeth, but who would ever find the body? Not him... Not Yuki...

The only option I have it to change into my set of our matching pajamas before I go to bed, say the smallest prayer, and looking at his picture, say,

"I love you. I could never say it when you were alive, but its always been true."

And the salt from the tears would beginto sting my eyes and I would drop to my knees with my hands clasped tight together over my head.

"And I hate myself for it," I would say, "I hate myself more and more in every moment that passes. I'm so stupid! And so... sorry. Sorry that I was so stubborn and foolish. Sorry that I'm not worth all the love and care you gave me. And sorry I wasn't man enough to say howI feel. Yuki, I love you. Good night."

**NS: AHHHH! IT LOOKED SO MUCH LONGER ON PAPER! :vein: Ah well. I just need to get this mess done, I suppose...**

**But still, only a little more and I'll have the fic done! Aren't you excited? And those of you who read (or at least hit) every chapter... the cyber food of your choice to the lot of you.**

**XOXO**


	26. Z is for Zabuza

**NS: -glances around- There aren't many of you left I see... I suppose I deserve that, lol. Weeeell. This is the last chapter. Its been mildly entertaining scratching my eyeballs out trying to think of pairings and situations. Q was especially fun.../sarcasm So enjoy this final bit of ABCs! If you liked them, you should at least attempt some of my other fics. I suggest But Only Time Could Tell for Naruto fans or Scripted for Kingdom Hearts fans. Also! My favorite thing I've ever written, which is a NaruSasu oneshot, is called Red Cells and White. I don't usually advertise for myself, but I happen to think that fic kicks butt. And... so do all of its bazillion favoriters and whatnot. Enjoy.**

OMG I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! ...DUH. :)

_**ABCDEFG, Won't You Come and Play With Me?**_**  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Zabuza/Haku  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Start Date: 3/1/08  
Finish Date: 3/1/08  
Inspiration: your mom :D**

**Chapter 26:**** Z is for **_**Zabuza**_

I've never had any neighbors. Where I live, people may move /into/ the surrounding houses, but they quickly left. Maybe its a coincidence or maybe its a curse. For me, its more like a blessing. Everyone always left... except for one.

I saw the moving van pull into the lot to the left of my house and I arched an eyebrow, wondering how long this one would last. A ice blue car pulled up beside it and when it stopped, a young woman stepped out who couldn't be past twenty-five. She was beautiful, but was only for admiring. Even if I /had/ a chance with her, she wasn't exactly my /type, if you understand me correctly.

She flipped her ebony hair that shone bright in the echo of layers of snow on the ground. She looked up at the house and smiled and then turned in my direction. I was staring out of the window on the left side of my house; my bedroom window, which appeared to be directly across from hers.

I realized she spotted me and turned away sharply, picking up my laptop and pressing my rectangle glasses to the center of my nose, going back to my own business.

That night, I saw the light in the window across mine come on and helpless, I glanced over. I saw her shadow move towards the window and following my curiosity, I remained staring. She threw open the curtain and laughed, resting her elbows on the windowsill.

"Aha! I knew I caught you staring!" she laughed and winked. I cleared my throat and set down my computer, sticking my head out the window.

"Staring is not the word I would use." I replied monotonously. She shook her head.

"Call it what you want... Oh, hang on, I'm going to change into my pajama top." she stated, and without even closing the curtain, she stood and removed her shirt and... holy hell, it was a man. A very, pretty man. A very pretty _half-naked_ man who I was watching undress through his window.

...weird...

"Whats the matter? Surprised that I'm a boy...? Most people are. Nice to meet you, I'm Haku." _He_ announced and hung his body out the window, outstretching a hand to me. The houseS were a lot closer together than I had ever remembered...

I reached out, keeping my balance with the sill, and took his hand.

"Zabuza... Momochi."

That was about a year ago. Its kind of sad that I still don't have any neighbors again... but the good part is I have a roommate... and a fiance.

**NS: THE OOC! IT BURRRNS! Yes, yes. I am aware. HOWEVER! I care not! :D Don't you love me? x) Well, this is the last chapter. AND... this was SUPPOSED to be an UBER smutty sexy super duper chapter but I wrote it on paper and I LOST IT DX!! Kill me. Plz. Well, anyways. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you stick around to read my other mess. I may do a sequel, but I highly doubt it. ;; Thank you, arigato, gracias, and good night, my otaku loverlies.**

**XOXO**

**NEUROTICSEDUCTION**

**Ps: GaarasDarkPrincess: "oO Zabuza's a /NEEEUURD/ (nerd)?! ...omg..."**


End file.
